Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
The invention concerns an expanding device, in particular for heating elements for heating up a liquid.
Stationary positioning of structural members on largely flat housing walls is a problem in the most different technical fields. It is possible to e.g. screw, glue or hold the structural members by means of holding shackles to the housing walls.
If the connection between structural member and housing wall comes loose due to aging or heating up, the structural member must be fastened again or the connection must at least be adjusted. If the housing is built into a larger unit with difficult access, maintenance of the connection between structural member and housing is almost impossible.
This problem can be shown with the example of a heating pocket of an additional electric heater of a combustion engine. Heating elements for heating a liquid, e.g. cooling water in a combustion engine, are disposed in the housing of heating pockets of an additional electric heater of a combustion engine, wherein the liquid to be heated flows around the heating pockets. To ensure an optimum heat transfer from the heating elements to the liquid to be heated, the heating elements must be mounted to the inner side of the housing of the heating pockets. It takes a lot of time to screw each heating element individually or fasten it via a clamp. Gluing of heating elements is also time-consuming and a glued joint does not last very long due to the high temperatures of the heating elements. Additionally, mounting of insulating discs between the heating elements and the housing of the heating pockets for electrical insulation of the heating elements of a glued joint is not easy and the contact pressure exerted on the wall cannot be adjusted with either a glued connection or a clip connection. In an assembled additional electric heater of a combustion engine, the heating pockets are not accessible and consequently, control and maintenance of the connections between structural member and housing wall is not possible.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to develop a device which permits simple and maintenance-free mounting of elements to a wall and adjustment of the contact pressure of the element to the wall.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by an expanding device comprising two parts which can be moved relative to one another against the action of a spring element, wherein the spring element is disposed between the two parts and abuts both parts with one external leg each, a tensioning element which can be displaced at a right angle to the direction of movement of the two parts and is surrounded by a central connecting leg of the spring element, and a counter bearing on which the connecting leg is supported in a tensioning direction of the tensioning element, wherein at least in the tension-free state, one section of the connecting leg cooperating with the tensioning element in the tensioning direction, is oriented at an inclined angle to the tensioning direction.
The spring element already has an initial tension during installation, urging the part(s) to be installed against an abutment or wall with a slight contact pressure thereby keeping it (them) in position. Then, the contact pressure can be increased or adjusted via the tensioning element in that it acts on one or more sections of the connecting leg of the spring element such that the external legs of the spring element are expanded and the part(s) is (are) thus forced with increased pressure against the abutment. Since the spring element is an elastic element, the geometrical changes of the part(s) due to aging or thermal influences are compensated for. Renewed adjustment of the contact pressure and maintenance are therefore not necessary. The spring element is preferably designed to be symmetrical to the central plane between the two parts such that the two opposite parts can be held and mounted in position at opposite walls with only one spring element.
The counter bearing is preferably disposed such that the outer end of the connecting leg is supported thereon. It is also feasible to dispose the counter bearing in a region between the sections of the connecting leg cooperating with the tensioning element and the external legs of the spring element.
The tensioning element is preferably a round part. A round part is easy to install and can slide in a particularly easy fashion along the sections of the connecting leg oriented at an inclined angle to the tensioning direction without jamming.
In a preferred embodiment of the inventive expanding device, the section is flat which achieves a particularly good and effective cooperation with the tensioning element formed as round part.
Forming of the spring element as a wire requires little material for manufacturing of the spring element and introduction of the tensioning element into the connecting leg is particularly easy without jamming.
Alternatively, the spring element may be formed as a band. In that case, at least sections of the spring element can abut flatly on the tensioning element and on the parts to be mounted. Twisting of the spring element relative to the tensioning element or the parts to be expanded is thereby largely prevented.
Sliding off of the connecting leg from the counter bearing is prevented if the counter bearing comprises a supporting seat for the connecting leg of the spring element. This applies in particular, if the supporting seat is formed as a groove and the shape of the connecting leg is adapted to the groove.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the inventive expanding device, the expanding device comprises a means for changing the distance between the tensioning element and the counter bearing. Reduction of the distance between tensioning element and counter bearing urges the spring element against the counter bearing, thereby expanding or spreading the external legs of the spring element located in the region between the parts which can be moved relative to one another, thereby permitting adjustment of the contact pressure of a part to be mounted to an abutment.
Advantageously, the means for changing the distance between tensioning element and counter bearing is at least one screw connection acting therebetween. The distance can be set with great precision via a screw connection and the distance cannot be changed once it has been set.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the inventive expanding device, at least one of the two parts is provided with an abutment surface and an insulating layer is disposed between the abutment surface and the at least one part. Depending on the part used, it may be required to electrically insulate the part from the abutment. The insulating layer can be clamped between the part and the abutment such that the insulating layer is held in position mediately via the spring element. For this reason, additional fastening devices for the insulating layer are not required.
If the counter bearing is formed by at least one of the two parts, a separate counter bearing is not required. Separate production and installation of the counter bearing is not required which saves time and material.
If at least one of the two parts is a heating element, the expanding device can be used for the mounting of heating elements in heating pockets of e.g. additional electrical heaters of combustion engines. In particular heating elements permit gluing only to a limited degree since the glue would possibly dissolve at these temperatures. Furthermore, the inventive expanding device permits faster installation and maintenance or re-adjustment of the contact pressure is not required.
In a further preferred embodiment, the tensioning elements of several expanding devices disposed behind or next to one another are formed by a common tensioning element. The tensioning element thereby cooperates with the sections of the connecting legs of several spring elements at the same time. It is therefore possible to re-tension several spring elements with only one tensioning element thereby simultaneously setting the contact pressure of several parts against an abutment.
Further advantages of the invention can be extracted from the description and the drawing. The features mentioned above and below can be used in accordance with the invention either individually or collectively in any arbitrary combination. The embodiments shown and described are not to be understood as exhaustive enumeration but rather have exemplary character for describing the invention.